The Hands of Time Slowly Turn: The Signs
by blackmage718
Summary: A Digidestined without a partner meets evil. Myotismon Arc! Wizardmon, Myo & Piedmon Fans READ! R&R Please! I suck at summaries...


****

The Hands of Time Slowly Turn

By: blackmage718 (A.K.A: Heather Martin-Murdoch) 

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, Wizardmon would've never been killed & he and Gatomon would have kawaii little Wizkitties! ^_^ (Jenny drew of pic of one!!!) ^_^ And he'd be a Digidestined digimon! (Yay!) If I did Jenny would get Myo. ^_^ (She'd have to share though!) And I'd get to keep Wiz! YAY!!!! (Celebrate!) And maybe, just maybe, I'd share him with Kyer… So in other words I don't…So *PLEASE* don't sue! You won't get much if you do…_

Notes: I could find no way around killing Wiz! _ I'm so upset by that! But he does have a big part in the second and third part. If it's too much you're all welcome to skip that part. I didn't want to add it but…Well, you know…Kinda needed to be done.

Also, I portrayed Myo in this story as a stupid bastard... _ Sorry 'bout that...He'll have better parts in the second & third parts...But I won't blow it by telling you how! ^_^ Secondly, there are some POVs in here...One is the main character's, the second is Wizardmon's, the third is Gatomon's & the fourth is a third person...I give lil hints on whose it is but if ya don't know...Well E-mail me or something. Thirdly, the title will have a meaning in the second & third parts...It doesn't match this part though... _

Also: Whenever you see this ~*~ it indicates the start of a new POV or scene change. Anyway, on to the story!

Part One: The Signs

Slowly I brushed my dark hair out of my eyes. It was unbearable to see whom we were fighting. We-or they-had beaten him four years ago. Hadn't they? Or maybe I should start from the beginning...An explanation is needed...

About four years ago, along with the other Digidestined I received a digivice and a crest, the crest of harmony. The only problem was that I had no Digimon. It was around this time that the 7 digidestined traveled to the Digital World.

I was able to travel to the Digital World by opening a Digital Portal via my computer. I went to the Digital World by myself, without a partner with only my tag, crest, digivice, trusty laptop and a bag of food, water and other necessities.

But I should skip the boring parts of my journey, which would leave us at the time when Myotismon was trying to break into the Real World.

I followed the Digidestined into Myotismon's castle with its odd, dreary décor; cobwebs littering every corner and suits of armor rusting away. The castle possessed an aura of evil. You could feel it. A dark cloud continually hung over the castle blocking out all forms of sun light. To say the least, the dreary décor matched the castle to the very last touch.

It was amazing how many times I had to duck into random rooms to get away from passing guards but now this one knew I was here and followed me into the library just as I closed the door and hid in a closet.

"Hello?" The voice said.

I refused to say anything.

"I know you're in here and I won't hurt you," The voice said.

"H-h…How do I know you won't?" I asked nervously.

"Because I would've hurt you already, seeing you're in the walk-in closet," The voice said.

I shuddered. 'God! How did he know that?'

"H-how do you know that?"

"I can read minds you know. You're hoping that I won't find you; not to mention wondering how I knew you were in there. To answer that question the closet door is ajar."

"Do you promise that you won't hurt me?" I asked.

"Yes; I promise I won't hurt you. I'm not that kind of mon."

Gathering all my courage I slowly walked out of the closet to see a very stately yet rather short digimon.

"I told you," He said smiling.

"Um…That you did…"

"Do you care for introductions?" I nodded. "Wizardmon," He said holding out a gloved hand.

"Star. Star Shishida." I said shaking his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Star. But what are you doing in the Digital World. Much less in Myotismon's castle, without a partner. Are you a Digidestined?"

"Um…" He had said it all rather quickly. "I guess I am…"

"You guess? What is that supposed to mean?" He asked winking.

I nervously reached into my pocket. His humor was a bit out of place. But at least he had a sense of humor. People who didn't usually were weird or very mean people…Out of my experience anyway.

"Um…Does this mean I am, Wizardmon?" I asked him showing him my digivice, tag and crest.

"That it does," He said smiling under his collar.

"But if I'm a Digidestined then who's my partner?"

"I can't answer that. He or she must be looking for you though. But I have to go. Myotismon will start to wonder where I am," He said.

"Okay," I said sadly.

"Good luck on finding your partner, Star," He said as he left the library.

"Thanks!"

"Welcome."

"Bye," I said as he closed the door.

I started to again walk through the many hallways of Myotismon's castle. I came to a long staircase. I walked down to see the Digidestined fighting with a small cat and a number of Devidramon.

"Get them, Greymon!"

"You go, Birdramon," and similar shouts were being made. Just then the cat walked through the Digital Portal and it closed, leaving the Digidestined behind.

"He got away! Now he's gonna find the Eight Child!" A kid with goggles said.

"Don't worry, Tai! We'll get him!" A girl with a blue hat said.

They slowly began walking up the stairs just as I ducked into a room.

'Phew…' I thought, 'that was close.'

After I was sure they'd left I walked down the steps to the portal.

"I hope this works," I said as I pointed my digivice towards the huge doors.

"Digiport open!" I yelled and before my eyes the portal opened.

"Yes!" I said walking into the portal just as it closed.

When I opened my eyes I found myself back in the Real World, standing in front of my computer. I was home!

~*~

'What I'd do for a milkshake right about now,' I thought.

'The stuff I do for Gatomon…I have to hand out balloons while looking for the Eighth Child…What fun…'

I sighed, 'What if the Eighth Child knows we're looking for him or her and doesn't come out? Well Myotismon would have an idea if that became the case.'

'But why were we even looking for the Eighth Child in the first place. What harm would they do? Why am I even thinking this? Who cares what happens to the Eight Child? I'm just here to benefit from who I can…No other purpose in life.'

I sighed, 'How pathetic I've become…At least I'm not alone anymore. At least I have somewhat of a family.'

I mentally slapped myself. How could I call the company I was keeping family? They were *far* from it. 'But what was that girl, Star, doing in the Digital World?! She already had a crest. It looked nothing like the crest of Light. But who is her Digimon? Wait…Why did I feel so connected to her? Could I possibly be her Digimon? No! I can't see why…Although…I never did touch her Digivice. So I could be…But that's impossible! If I was why didn't I remember her? But is that why I had always been alone? I don't remember anything before my life as an in-training digimon. But still…I can't imagine having a partner…I only live off people who are stronger…Like Myotismon. But why am I even thinking this?'

~*~

Star slowly walked back to her apartment where she lived with her uncle. She knew it wasn't the best time to be walking home but she didn't have any money at the time so she couldn't catch a cab, ride the bus or take the train back to Tamachi.

"Gosh it's cold," She said rubbing her hands together for warmth.

She sighed. This is what she got for not bringing a jacket. How was she supposed to know that it would be cold tonight? It was summer for crying out loud!

"Yes it is…Why don't you let me take you home," A mysterious voice behind her said.

She turned around to see…[AN: Suspense…Don't ya love it? :P ]

"Myotismon!? What are you doing here?"

"Me?" He said smirking. "I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"I-I…I'm walking home if you must know."

"Well allow me to take you home," He said.

"I'd rather you not."

"Well you see, I'm not planning to give you a choice," he said as he grabbed a hold of her and slipped something through the skin of her neck making her cry out in pain and faint.

"Hmph, too easy. This girl is special. I can feel it." He stopped to pull out her tag and crest. "She's a Digidestined?! How is it possible?"

He smiled, "This could be used to my advantage. I think I'll take her with me," He said as he stepped into his unhorsed carriage and it drove away.

~*~

Shocked, is the only way I can describe my feelings, as Myotismon stepped into the carriage with Star…Who I may mention was unconscious.

"Who's that?" I asked him, trying not to sound shocked.

"A girl," He said. "Who just happens to be a Digidestined."

"Really?" I asked him, still trying to hide my emotions. "How do you know that?"

"She has a tag and crest, Wizardmon…Really, how stupid can you be?" He asked me smirking.

"Does she have a Digivice?" I asked, trying to stall him until she woke up.

"You know I couldn't check," He reminded me. It would be nice if he had. Maybe it would've blinded him. I smirked under my collar.

"I'll check," I said even though I knew she did.

When I found it I saw what a beautiful shade of midnight blue it was. I hadn't noticed that before. Much like the color of my cape. But when I went to grab it a bright light shot out of it.

"Wizardmon! What did you do you idiot!?" Myotismon started screaming.

I hadn't done anything. I let go of it to try to explain that but when I did the light went out and Myotismon opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I-I…" I was speechless.

"But isn't it true that when a light comes out of a digivice it means that that Digimon belongs to that human?" He asked me, enraged.

"I guess," I told him, still in shock.

Could I be Star's digimon? No, how is that possible? Was it true? Was I really this girl's digimon and if so why did I not have any memory of her? Why did something not click when I first saw her? Or had it? Is that why I followed her into the library? Why only now did I realize this? Am I her digimon? Is it true?

"Wizardmon?" Star woke up.

"She knows you Wizardmon? Mind telling me how?" Myotismon questioned me.

"We um…" I trailed off.

"We met in the library of your castle you stupid jerk," Star said weakly before passing out.

"So you know each other? What a wonderful twist," Myotismon said. "What a wonderful twist indeed.

~*~

Myotismon carefully lay Star down only to tell Wizardmon to watch her for a bit. When he left Wizardmon slowly tried to wake Star up.

"Star," He said shaking her. "Wake up!"

But to no avail, he couldn't wake her up. So he turned to his last resource and slowly cast his healing magic on her. She woke up and tried to sit up.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Um…I think I am…What-" Was all she could say before passing out again.

"Star!" He yelled out in surprise before checking her pulse.

'Good,' He thought to himself. 'She still has a pulse.'

"Wizardmon! Leave us!" Myotismon said sharply.

The wizard backed away slowly and finally ran up the stairs that led to the surface.

"So," Myotismon said, "you are truly a beautiful young woman. Even though you are only fourteen." He said looking over her and brushing her long black hair from side to side.

"But you aren't exactly what I want in a counterpart…But that can be fixed." He waved his hands over her and her eyes flickered. She sat up and glared at the vampire digimon.

"You! What are *you* doing here?"

"Me? I brought you here."

"Okay…Then why am I here?!"

"I don't plan to tell you."

"Great! Leave me in the dark!"

"I plan to," He said smiling an evil smile. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish this little party."

She shook her head. His eyes were rather mesmerizing. This wasn't good. She knew he was a vampire digimon and she knew what vampires did. But the main thing that allowed that whole 'blood sucking taking possession of young women thing' is the person wanting it. Those eyes were suggesting it. She shook her head again and stared up at him.

"I know exactly what you plan to do and I *won't* allow it!" She said.

"Oh? How exactly do you plan to stop me? I am all powerful."

Star coughed and smirked up at him. "You can't be serious. There must be *tons* of digimon stronger than you. You are, after all, only an ultimate."

He shot her an annoyed look and shrugged. "Of course there are…But they aren't here. Are they?"

She shook her head again. Those eyes; they were the color of cold, blue steel. She couldn't help but thing they were beautiful. In her mind they matched him. But they were doing their job.

He smirked again and asked her a simple question. "Is there a reason you're resisting? If you know what I'm going to do what point is there to fight it?" Then he whispered, "I know you want it."

She looked up at him. Why didn't she give in before? Wait! What was she thinking? But there was no stopping it. He was very handsome. She nodded and leaned in closer. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her up against his chest.

He smiled as he softly kissed her cheek. She was the one for him. There was no denying it. She must see it too, even if she was a Digidestined. He pulled her close, slowly sank his long, ivory-colored fangs into her neck and drank.

~*~

Star awoke to the sounds of a whistling teapot.

"Huh?" She said stretching and feeling a terribly sharp pain in her neck. It was like two metal irons were pressing against it.

"I highly suggest you don't get up, Star," A familiar voice told her.

"Wizardmon?" She asked, not needing to open her eyes. "Where am I?"

"Your apartment. Here," He said handing her a teacup. "You should drink this."

She opened her eyes and the room slowly came into focus. She grabbed the teacup and put it on the bedside table. She rubbed the spot where the pain was coming from. Two deep holes? My God!

"Where's Myotismon?!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that," The wizard said sadly. "Anyway, just drink that tea and gets tons of rest," the wizard said before disappearing.

What had happened last night? It was weird she didn't remember. All she remembered was Myotismon saying something about her being the one? But what did that mean? How had she gotten back here? And were those two deep holes what she thought they were?

"Mm…Peppermint," Star said as she drank the tea before slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Her mind could be at ease for the time being.

~*~

The Digidestined sat around in a circle. They were discussing who they thought the Eighth Child might be and by what means they would have to find him. Tai still thought that the Eighth Child was Kari. She did after all know about Koromon. Gatomon also thought she was the Eighth Child. But she couldn't find the explanation as to why she couldn't kill her.

"Just her sweetness," Gatomon said to herself before running out the door.

Meanwhile Mimi and Sora had set out to look for the Eight Child along with Biyomon and Palmon. Matt and TK were doing the same. Tai and Izzy had set out to find any type of clues while Joe was calling people the Digidestined had known in school.

"Um…This may sound weird but I knew you in the fourth grade, but are you by any chance the Eighth Digidestined?" Joe managed to say before the person on the other line hung up.

"Okay…One down who knows how many more to go," He said sighing and looking at the pile of phone books.

~*~

"Thinking of the good old days?" I asked her as I landed on the rooftop of an apartment building.

"What good old days? My life never was happy! I was always working for Myotismon." Gatomon said sharply.

"But you're wrong. You were looking for someone and he made you forget that. You were looking for the Eighth Child. You are a Digidestined digimon!" I told her.

"How do you know that? What are you talking about?"

"I can read minds. I've told you that many times. But you told me you were looking for someone when I first met you. You know Kari is the Eighth Child and the reason you couldn't bring yourself to kill her is that you are her digimon! I'll show you."

I flew down to where Kari was standing on the balcony of her apartment.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"Wizardmon," I replied smiling.

"How can you fly like that?"

"Well…Uh…"

"Oh hello again!" Kari said upon seeing Gatomon.

"Hi," Gatomon said rather sheepishly.

"Kari, this is yours," I told her as I handed her the digivice I had found earlier. "You are the Eighth Child and Gatomon is your digimon."

"I am? Wow! And all along Tai didn't know it."

"Tai!" I heard a voice say. "Two of Myotismon's henchmon are outside and talking to Kari!"

"Come on Agumon!"

"Pepperbreath!" Agumon said, aiming directly at Kari.

"Wait!" I said wanting to stop him.

"Kari!" Gatomon said and jumped directly in the line of fire.

"Gatomon! Please be okay," Kari said tears forming in her eyes. "Gatomon!"

~*~

Kari was crying like I had died. I got up, brushed myself off and turned to look at her.

"Kari, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yup. It's nothing compared to the stuff I've been through."

"Wha? What is she talking about, Kari? Is she? Are you her digimon? Are *you* the Eighth Child we've been looking for all this time?" He asked.

Kari nodded.

"Yeah! And I would've told you that if you hadn't attacked me," I told him.

"I was trying to tell you that Tai…But I doubt you believe it. Do you?" Wizardmon asked him.

"How did you know that?" Tai asked looking very confused. I smirked as Wizardmon attempted to stifle a laugh.

"I can read minds you know," Wizardmon said winking. "But you should probably take care of this rather than your sister," He said as Kari's digivice floated into Tai's hand.

"I'll take care of it." He said as he stuffed it into his pocket.

"But we still need her crest," Wizardmon said grabbing something out of one of his many pockets. "This is only a replica. The real one is with Myotismon. Gatomon and I will have to go get it."

"Don't worry, Kari. Wizardmon and I will be fine," I told her as I hugged her.

~*~

This was dangerous. Even I chose to admit it. Although Myotismon wasn't here his flunkies were everywhere. While I like to say that they're idiots with no common sense whatsoever they were a bit strong.

"Wizardmon? Are you sure about this?" Gatomon asked.

"Listen. We have to do this. Kari needs that crest. And if you digivolve it'll be just what the digidestined need to defeat Myotismon."

She nodded.

We came up to the entrance of his temporary base. There was a Bakemon blocking the entrance but I knew exactly what to do.

"Stop. Myotismon is out for the night. No one is allowed to enter until he returns."

"Hmm…That's a problem…As a matter of fact- Thunder Ball!"

The Bakemon swayed for a minute before blinking.

"What were we talking about again?"

"We were relieving you of guard duty for the night. Go get some rest."

"Oh yeah. Well here's the key."

"Thanks."

The Bakemon floated off murmuring, "What a nice guy."

"What an idiot," Gatomon said as she watched him float away.

"You ready?"

"Do cats climb trees?"

"Okay. Let's go then."

We ran down the steps that lead to the coffin. I carefully slid it open and grabbed the crest.

"Got it," Gatomon said happily.

With a flutter of bat wings Myotismon arrived, with the real crest.

"Do you really thing I'd just leave the real crest here?"

"Give that back!" Gatomon said grabbing it. She tossed it to me and we both ran for the surface.

He wanted to play dirty so we played dirty right back.

"Thunder Ball!" I threw the ball of lightning at Myotismon only to have it stopped. [AN: What the hell is it made of?!]

"Your meager attacks have no power against me. Grisly Wing!"

~*~

We had seen the lights of Wizardmon's attacks. We were gonna help them. We had just got to the door when Kari stopped us.

"Tai. Let me go with you guys. I wanna help. I'm a Digidestined too!"

"Kari. Listen to me. If Myotismon sees you he'll know you're the Eighth Child and destroy you. Sorry Kari."

She nodded as the two of us ran out the door. We followed the lights of Wizardmon's attacks. He and Gatomon were getting beaten badly.

"Ready Agumon?"

"You bet I am!"

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Oh please. You really thing I'm afraid of a champion? Grisly Wing!"

The horde of bats picked Wizardmon up and dunked him into a river before slamming into Greymon.

"Take it up a notch, Greymon!"

"Greymon digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

"Giga Blaster!"

The two missiles shot straight to Myotismon. He held a hand up and they vanished in mid-air.

"I have no time for this. I'll find the Eighth Child. You wait and see. And when I do, I'll destroy him. Nightmare Claw!"

He picked up Gatomon and was gone. The black face slammed into MetalGreymon and he de-digivolved back to Agumon.

'We can't let him find Kari. No matter what it takes, I won't let him get her!'

~*~

"Not him. Not her either. Nope. Not him," Gatomon looked at the passing children. This wasn't right! They were just little kids. He couldn't be any older the six. He must be terrified.

"Remember Gatomon, if you lie to me I shall just have to destroy them all."

Gatomon swallowed and continued to look over the children.

"Sir, the Eighth Child has been captured."

"Good. Now put them to sleep DemiDevimon. I have no use for them now."

The rookie put them to sleep and followed Myotismon to the TV station.

Meanwhile T.K. and Joe were discussing the digimon they had picked up.

"He's one of Myotismon's henchmon…But why does he have the tag and crest?" T.K. asked.

"Hmm…He can't be all bad then. Can he?"

Wizardmon's eyes opened slowly and he looked around.

"Kari! Where's Kari?"

"Kari? You mean Tai's little sister? Is it possible that she is the Eighth child we've been searching for all this time?" Joe asked.

"Yes. And we have to give her this crest."

"How come I'm always the last to know?"

"But who's her digimon?" Patamon asked.

"Gatomon is."

"Huh? I thought she was a bad digimon."

"Far from it. But we have to get into town."

"You heard him, Zudomon. Hurry!"

~*~

[AN: This part takes place before Kari was captured and Phantomon and the Bakemon were searching Odaiba.]

The knock on the door was unexpected. Her uncle wasn't due back for days and she had made it clear that she was sick and needed some time to recoup.

"Hold on! I'll be a minute." She ran through the apartment, nearly stepping on her cat and nearly breaking some lamps before she finally entered the kitchen. There was a loud slicing sound as a scythe slashed the door into four even pieces.

"Are you Star Shishida?" The phantom digimon asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do. Know if you have any sense you'll come with us peacefully."

"And if I don't?"

Phantomon held his scythe close to her throat.

"We have our ways of being convincing."

~*~

Kari waited for Myotismon patiently. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead and her hands were clammy. She turned around to see someone much older, she had introduced herself as Star, and she smiled weakly.

"We'll be okay, Kari. I can promise you that," She said.

Kari nodded and turned around. Myotismon's bats gently let him down and he looked at Kari.

"Why have you given yourself up, Eighth Child. You know what fate awaits you; don't you?"

"Yes…But someone had to stop you from hurting all those innocent people!"

Star was shocked by the girl's selflessness. She couldn't be more than eight but she was still willing to give her life to save other people.

"Gatomon why do you not look at the Eighth Child?"

"That's not the Eighth Child. Who is she? I've never seen her before in my life."

"Oh is that so?" Myotismon asked. He snapped his fingers and DemiDevimon began pulling Kari's hair.

"Kari!"

"I knew it. You've blown it Gatomon. I've got you my pretty and your little cat too."

"Really. You should use a more original catch phrase," Star smirked.

"Remind me why you're here again."

"What? You don't know!? And all this time I thought Mr. Spooky was following orders," She said pointing back to Phantomon.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Are you ready to witness the destruction of the Eighth Child and her digimon?"

"I can't allow you to hurt Kari! She's never done anything to you!"

"It doesn't matter. She is the Eighth Child and I'm going to destroy her whether you get out of my way or not."

"Electro Shocker!"

The attack caught the vampire off guard but it didn't hit him.

"Hmm…Getting a bit noisy here, don't you think? Let's move outside."

So the battle raged on. Each attack being blocked until…

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon's attack hit Myotismon right in the back.

"Wizardmon!"

"Here's your crest Kari! Catch!" Kari caught the crest and put it around her neck.

"So you're alive?"

"It'll take more than the likes of you to destroy me!"

"Oh really? Why don't I believe that…Crimson Lightning!"

The lash threw the wizard at a wall at rather…Well ouch.

He slumped over and Gatomon could see red blood mixing with his gold hair.

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon screamed.

"Nova Blast!" 

"Tai!"

"You messed with the wrong guys little sister, Myotismon. And you'll pay for it! Kari catch!" He threw her digivice to her.

"Got it!" She held it up only to have DemiDevimon grab it.

The six ultimates were no match for the vampire and Patamon and T.K. knew what had to be done.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Hand of Fate!" The powerful attack slammed into Myotismon and Phantomon. Phantomon was deleted on the spot and Myotismon was weakened.

"I'm getting bored of this game digidestined. Grisly Wing!"

The attack was heading straight for Gatomon and Kari.

"Kari!" Tai screamed.

The others stood frozen, unable to move.

He saw what was happening and gathered all the strength he had. He threw himself in the line of fire. When the attack was over he fell back.

"Wizardmon!"

"Next time don't get in my way!"

"Are you okay, Gatomon?" He asked as he brushed his fingers against her cheek. His fingers left a trail of blood on her cheek, but was slowly washed away by her tears. He could feel blood streaming all over and knew exactly what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry!" She said as her tears fell one after another onto his face.

"For what?" 

"For getting you involved." 

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad I met you, Gatomon. My life would've never had any meaning if I hadn't met you. And I thank you for giving me a purpose."

"Wizardmon. You're gonna be okay," Kari said hugging him.

"Wizardmon?"

"Goodbye, Gatomon."

"Wizardmon?! Wizardmon!"

His data bits floated in the air for a few seconds and were gone.

Gatomon turned to Myotismon and glared at him with the eyes he hated. She didn't care anymore. She wiped away the tears though they kept coming back.

"Y-you bastard! How could you?! He never did anything to you! Why'd you do it?" Gatomon began to glow with a bright light as Kari's digivice began to shoot out a bright stream of light.

"No! Not her!"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Gatomon's an angel?"

"She's beautiful."

"How do you justify yourself, Myotismon?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you or any digimon. It is my to rule the Digital and Real Worlds and no angel or digimon can stop me!"

"Heaven's Charm!" She said as a giant golden charm appeared in the sky.

"Give your power to Angewomon!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

The six attacks gathered in the charm.

"Celestial Arrow!"

The arrow shot at full speed into the vampire's chest and he was gone.

With that the platform they were fighting on collapsed. All the digimon and humans alike evacuated.

~*~

Star sat in the corner of the convention center. She was crying. Something she hadn't done in a long time. She was crying for Wizardmon. Or was she? She felt as though something was controlling her thoughts, controlling her very actions. It was a very unnerving sensation. She had to fight it! But she could feel it taking over. Consuming her very soul. "What's happening?" She screamed before blacking out.

~*~

"Myotismon actually did something right for a change. And she's very beautiful," A voice said.

"She's just a human. What can she do?" Another voice asked the first one.

Star's eyes opened. She found herself being looked upon by the leader of the Dark Masters, Piedmon.

"A-are you a digimon?" She asked.

Piedmon smiled, "Yes. And you are a Digidestined."

"I think I am. That's what Wizardmon told me."

Piedmon raised an eyebrow. "Do you not have a digimon partner?"

"No…I'd like one though…Not that I may ever find one…"

Piedmon smirked. The Dark Spore had already taken some toll on her. The pessimism was already showing. But had Myotismon released his data into her blood stream yet? Was she already his counterpart? There was only one way to find out.

"Would you do me a favor?" He asked.

She nodded, although not knowing what to expect.

"Would you stand up against that wall?"

She took her place up against the wall, shivering. Not only from the cold, but from fear. She had no idea what the digimon had in store for her.

He pulled out the sword topped with the heart. "Trump Sword!"

She felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She meekly opened her eyes. There was blood but no hole. What the hell has going on?

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Oh I am? I'm sooo scared," He said sarcastically.

"You should be!"

"Dark-Digivolve to…LadyMyotismon!"

~*~

I opened my eyes slowly. Where was I?

"You're in a limbo, Wizardmon. You were deleted in the Real World and therefore can't be reconfigured."

"Who's that?"

"Azulongmon. The guardian of the Northern Digital World."

"How am I still talking to you. I should just be data."

"You have some unfinished business so to speak."

"Like why?"

"Well…You still have to help Gatomon. Not to mention your partner."

"My partner? Who may I ask is it?"

~*~ 

"LadyMyotismon. It's a pleasure to be in your presence."

He looked at her carefully. She had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. To any Virus type she was bound to be.

Her hair remained the same black, charcoal color but now had read streaks. The blood read mask that covered her counterpart's face covered the pale skin of her face as well. A gold bat brooch similar to that of her counterpart's connected her slightly longer red and black cape. A low-cut, sleeveless black top extended down to her midriff. A long black skirt that ended at her ankles covered black high-heeled boots. Finger-less black gloves extended up to her elbows. Two gold rings adorned her fingers and her sharp fingernails were painted in a shade of deep purple. Lips accented by, long ivory fangs were a deep red; the very same red of the blood she would soon feed on. Once kind jade eyes were now violet and showed no glimmer of kindness. 

[AN: I had to redo the description twice to get it like this…I'm proud of it! ^_^]

"You're very beautiful. It's too bad that you're Myotismon's, but seeing he's out of the way-" He leaned into kiss her. 

"I will not belong to anyone, Piedmon; much less you. Besides, you already have LadyDevimon. But mark my words. Kiss me and I'll slit your throat!"

But this didn't stop him. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. She grabbed the sword topped with the club and pointed it at his throat.

"I warned you didn't I? Now let me leave or I'll do it! I will slit your throat and I relish the cries of agony and pain as I watch you die."

"You honestly think I'm afraid of the likes of you; a mere ultimate? Well I don't. And you'll want to return the sword or I'll delete you myself."

"I'd like to see you try. I doubt you'll try."

"Very well," He said grabbing the remaining swords. "Trump Sword!"

~*~

"But why are you here?" I asked the dragon.

"Partly because Gennai asked me to tell you all this because he's busy and partly because the Dark Masters have imprisoned the three other guardians and myself here."

"Dark Masters?" I asked with curiosity.

"Four mega digimon set on taking over the Digital World."

"Which megas? 

"MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and their leader Piedmon."

"Are the Digidestined fighting them yet?"

"That I'm unsure of. Maybe but I wouldn't know."

I nodded. I hoped that Gatomon and Kari were okay. I was very worried about them.

"So how am I supposed to get out of this limbo?"

"Simple. You need to finish your unfinished business and find your partner."

"But what *is* my unfinished business?"

"I'm not sure."

"That helps…"

~*~

She breathed heavily and wiped the blood from her mouth. This was harder than she had originally believed.

"I won't let you delete me Piedmon. Nightmare Illusion!"

The giant black cloud slammed into Piedmon and he dropped his swords.

"You still want to go at it? You don't look like you could take much more."

"Ha! This is nothing."

"I doubt that. Now I suggest you let me pass or I'll delete you. Or die trying."

"Then you'll die trying." He picked up his four swords. "Trump Sword!"

The attack slammed into her and threw her back into a wall. She reconverted back to Star and fainted.

"You were saying?" Piedmon asked with a smirk.

~*~

The digidestined slowly made their way up Spiral Mountain. The other three Dark Masters had been defeated and all that stood in their way from saving the Digital World was Piedmon.

Gatomon had decided to keep watch with Sora and Biyomon. She stretched. The team of five was wiped out. The other three had been foolish enough to leave; Mimi and Joe not wanting to fight and Matt needing time to find himself. This wasn't the time for it! The Digital World needed them! Gatomon stretched again. Kari didn't belong in this fight. Neither did that T.K. kid. This wasn't a job for little kids. Or was it?

"I'm gonna go walking, Sora," Gatomon said breaking the silence. "I'll be back. Don't worry."

She had no clue were she was going. She could only think of one thing, Wizardmon. He had never left her thoughts. He was something special. She hadn't realized it until she had lost him. She wished she had told him that. But she'd never gotten the chance.

***

Gatomon looked over the cliffs. There was so much to see. There was so much she was missing out on within the walls of Myotismon's castle. She just wished she had seen it sooner. Maybe it would've given her hope to break free…Maybe.

Then she saw him; a Wizardmon. He had collapsed from the heat and was being ignored by passing digimon. She picked up a bowl that was left by the water pump and filled it up with water.

"Here," She said as she held up the bowl. "Drink this."

"Thank you," He said. He drank the water and passed out.

'It's a wonder he hadn't passed out sooner in this heat,' She thought to herself.

That night Gatomon had managed to pull him to an oasis outside of the town. Gatomon had made fire and was waiting for him to wake up.

His eyes flickered and he woke up. He glanced at his surroundings and attempted to stand up.

"You can't leave just yet! You don't have enough energy yet," She told him.

"I'll be fine," He said. He tried to stand up only to fall.

"See…"

"You brought me here?"

"Yeah. I couldn't just leave you there to get walked on. Could I? Or maybe you'd like me to drag you back there," She winked.

"No, no. I thank you for your help but I have nothing to give you."

"Huh?"

"You saved my life; don't you want something in return?"

"No. It's okay. I just wanna her your life story. Then maybe I'll tell you mine."

*** 

She shook her head. Interesting how friendships start…But now he was gone. How she missed him! Maybe, just maybe, she'd find him again.

~*~

"She's useless Piedmon. You don't have any influence on her. She'll never help us."

"But Master-"

"Send her back. She's a Digidestined. I'll finish her and the others later."

Piedmon nodded. He opened a Digital Portal and sent her back to the Real World.

~*~

Star awoke to her uncle's scream. She was covered in wet and dry blood and was badly bruised.

"What happened?! Where were you?!"

"If I told you I didn't know would you be mad?" She asked.

"No. We just need to clean you up and let you rest. Don't worry."

Her cuts were cleaned and she lay back in bed.

"Good luck Digidestined. I hope you'll beat him. I truly hope you do."

She closed her eyes and slowly said, "I miss you, Wizardmon."

~Fin~

Author's Notes: Okay. I'm doing something. Whoever is the first person to correctly answer this question will be eligible for a thing I'm holding. Who was the second figure in the discussion about Star. It was the same person in both conversations so it doesn't really matter. Please review with your answer. Details will be posted in later parts! 

I hope you enjoyed this! And remember flamers will just be ignored or flamed back. I've never flamed and I never want to flame. SO DON'T FLAME ME! 


End file.
